Scariest than myself
by Flamepsycho013
Summary: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre buscar justicia y buscar venganza?Eso se preguntan ciertas almas encerradas en la pizzeria. Pensaron que podían cambiar el "destino" que les fue obligado a llevar, pero no se imaginaron los problemas que podían causar, ni el final que tendrían.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Ok, hola lectores! Este es un fic que escribí hace poco y decidí publicarlo. El juego y los personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, uno de los personajes (el cual los verdaderos fans lo descubrirán) y el fic si son de mi propiedad pero no tiene fines de lucro y solo la publico para compartir mi trabajo ewe.**

-Ha…ha…ha-una respiración agitada se escuchaba de fondo así como pisadas metálicas que se acercaban por los pasillos, tanto del este como del oeste. Las pisadas eran lentas, pero eso desquiciaba aún más al guardia que se encontraba en su oficina.

Dicho guardia, con una mirada aterrorizada y cuerpo tembloroso, miró al reloj del pequeño aparato con el que checaba las no muy eficientes cámaras del maldito establecimiento.

5:00 A.M.

Una hora. Una jodida hora más y podría ser libre del infernal lugar que se suponía antes era un lugar maravilloso.

Con un miedo extraordinario y una ansiedad que era difícil controlar, el guardia no se decidía entre si checar las luces, cerrar las puertas o checar las cámaras. Pasos. Esos malditos pasos ¿Cómo se suponía que pensara rápido con esos monstruos poniéndolo tan tenso? ¿En serio esas cosas alegraban a los niños?

Decidió checar rápidamente las cámaras. En la cocina se escuchaba a alguien haciendo ruido con los sartenes. Chica, una gallina animatronica que más bien le parecía un pato, seguro hacia eso a propósito, aunque al principio pensaba que lo hacía por accidente. Cambió la cámara al almacén donde se encontraba Bonnie, ese conejo lavanda que siempre le daba mala espina. Cambió nuevamente la cámara, esta vez a la cueva de pirata donde pudo observar a Foxy, el zorro pirata, mirando a la cámara desde entre las cortinas. Asustado, el guardia bajó las cámaras y cerró ambas puertas al escuchar las risas de Freddy Fazbear, el oso y mascota de la pizzería. Ese oso sin duda alguna era al que más odiaba.

47% de la batería.

Con las dos puertas cerradas, el guardia pensó que estaría más seguro y se dio otra oportunidad para mirar las cámaras. La cámara que estaba a su lado izquierdo fue la primera que visualizó, no había nadie, más sin embargo…

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-gritó exaltado el guardia al mirar el cartel de la pared. Una imagen de Freddy solía postrarse ahí, pero ahora había una imagen de un oso aún más terrorífico. Bajó las cámaras y se llevó una gran horrible sorpresa. Un animatronico se encontraba ahí delante de él.

¿Cómo? Las puertas estaban cerradas, no había manera de que entrara. Era un oso, muy parecido a Freddy, pero este era dorado. Era un Freddy dorado. Sin poder pensar nada más, el animatronico le atacó.

-¡AHAH!-sonó un horrible grito.

-¡GAA!-gritó el guardia con terror absoluto, más sus gritos y llantos fueron silenciados casi instantáneamente. Sangre se hallaba un poco salpicada en el animatronico que parecía sin vida, con esos ojos vacíos y negros.

6:00 A.M. Otro trabajo bien hecho.

-.-.-.-

Era un día en el que los policías e investigadores estaban volviéndose locos. La pizzería que había abierto la compañía con el nombre de "Fazbear" tenía mucha mala fama, y hoy nuevamente se encontraba bajo otro caso.

El jefe de los detectives se encontraba realmente pensante. Abatido y sorprendido por tener que tratar con otro caso de la pizzería ya estaba comenzando a hacerse a la idea de renunciar a su trabajo ¿Qué rayos sucedía con esta pizzería? ¿Acaso estaba embrujada o poseída?

El jefe se quedó pensante ante su pregunta, pero se regañó a si mismo por pensar esas tonterías. Debía investigar lo que sucedía dentro del recinto, alguien debía ser sus ojos y averiguar lo que pasaba ahí durante la madrugada. Entonces vio a su más esplendida agente. Cindy James. Esa chica era buena en las investigaciones y los ayudaba a resolver casos a los que a veces no le encontraban ni pies ni cabeza. Con una mirada esperanzada decidió llamar a Cindy para un trabajo del que deseaba saliera con bien.

-¡Cindy!

-¿Me llamó usted, jefe?-preguntó la chica castaña con una coleta alta y de ojos color canela.

-Escucha, James-la chica puso una mirada de disgusto, no le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido-necesito que hagas un trabajo que tal vez sea peligroso más sin embargo confío en que tu podrás hacerlo.

-Dígame, jefe.

-Necesito que trabajes como guardia en esta pizzería durante algunos días. Sé que tú podrás ayudarnos a resolver estos extraños casos de desapariciones.

-Pero jefe, ¿está seguro de que podré colarme en la pizzería?

-Te aseguro que te contratarán. Las empresas gastaron mucho en las animatronicos y desean que permanezcan seguros y en buenas condiciones, por lo que contratarán guardias para cuidarlos. Aunque haya habido una gran cantidad de casos conectados a este lugar no podemos cerrarlo hasta tener evidencias. Y no te preocupes, no estarás sola; escuché que un chico experto en el lugar siempre viene cuando nadie está cubriendo el puesto de guardia durante la noche.

-Jefe, si este chico a logrado salir del lugar a salvo, ¿por qué no han intentado preguntarle algo sobre el lugar?

-Créeme, lo hemos intentado, pero simplemente se niega a hablar sobre ello. Es por eso que te doy este trabajo a ti, la mejor agente que tengo.

-Um…-Cindy se puso pensante. El trabajo lo aceptaría, no había problema puesto que siempre hacía los trabajos que su jefe le pedía ya que esa era su vocación, pero el guardia que mencionó su jefe… ¿podía fiarse de él? Después de todo, era el único que había logrado y lograba regresar a su casa luego de su turno… ¿no?

-.-.-.-

-¡Mierda!-gritó un chico luego de colgar su celular con un notable enojo, casi lanzándolo contra la pared, pero no podía hacer tal estupidez. Mike Schmidt, un joven que tenía el peor trabajo del mundo sin duda alguna. Esa pizzería era un infierno, pero necesitaba el dinero. Sí, el dinero que ganaba no era mucho, pero él no tenía ni un mísero centavo y ese puesto era el único trabajo que había conseguido.

Era como una pesadilla viviente. Le habían llamado puesto que el guardia que recientemente habían encontrado había desaparecido. No, él sabía lo que en verdad les sucedía, pero era demasiado horrible, inexplicable y difícil de creer.

Pero realmente necesitaba el dinero. No tenía familiares que lo ayudaran, no había más trabajos en la ciudad, no podía mudarse y no tenía amigos que lo ayudasen ya que no era muy sociable.

-*RING*-sonó su celular de nuevo.

-_¿Hola? ¿Chico, estás ahí?_

-Hola, ¿Bueno?

-_¡Ah! Se me había olvidado darte otra noticia…No estarás trabajando solo esta vez, alguien más fue contratado para trabajar contigo._

-…-no hubo respuesta alguna. Mike estaba sorprendido, con la mirada perdida mientras aún sostenía el celular.

-_¿Chico? ¿Chico, hola? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Alguien?... ¿Hola?-_la llamada colgó luego de unos segundos.

Alguien más sufriría ese calvario con él.

-.-.-.-

3:00 P.M.

La pizzería estaba desolada a excepción de los animatronicos que ya se habían hecho a la idea de que además de los guardias nocturnos nadie iba a visitar el recinto durante mucho tiempo.

Freddy Fazbear, la mascota de la antes famosa pizzería, se encontraba mirando el reloj que estaba cerca del escenario. Volteó para mirar a sus compañeros y amigos.

Bonnie se encontraba afinando su guitarra, su objeto más preciado empatando con su corbata roja que siempre llevaba amarrada en un moño. Chica se encontraba en la cocina, a juzgar por el sonido que hacía, cocinando una de sus pizzas que tanto le encantaban a todos, y Foxy…bueno, suponía que estaba en la cueva de pirata, casi nunca salía de ahí a menos que le llamasen.

Volvió a mirar el reloj el cual ahora marcaba las 3:12 P.M. El tiempo pasa algo rápido.

Se comenzaba a aburrir y por el ambiente que se encontraba, apostaba a que sus amigos también. Cuando todos hubiesen terminado lo que hacían, Freddy decidió llamarlos a una de sus "juntas".

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bonnie colocando a su lado su guitarra. Normalmente las juntas eran para hablar sobre algo muy importante.

-Espera a que lleguen los otros dos-le dijo Freddy. Chica había ido a llamar a Foxy, y ahora los dos regresaban a donde sus amigos.

-¿Hay algo importante?-preguntó Foxy al llegar. Freddy negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No es algo de lo que haya que preocuparse, simplemente que…

-¿Últimamente ha habido un ambiente muy aburrido?-preguntaron al unísono sus tres amigos. El oso se quedó con una cara sorprendida. Chica, intuyendo los pensamientos de su compañero, habló.

-Era predecible, Freddy. El lugar es muy aburrido si no tenemos nada que hacer. Cuando la gente venía solía ser divertido. Esa esencia se ha perdido.

-Y digamos que asustar a los guardias comienza a perder el sentido-prosiguió Bonnie. Los 3 amigos del oso asintieron y este puso su mano en su mentón de manera pensante.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer.

-¿Qué tal si solo hablamos con los guardias?-sugirió Chica luego de unos segundos en silencio. Freddy se sorprendió un poco por su sugerencia. Realmente no era una mala idea, valía la pena intentarlo, pero decidió tomar en cuenta las decisiones de sus otros amigos también.

-Yo concuerdo con ella, no debe ser tan malo. De todas formas no creo que nos puedan hacer nada malo-habló el zorro pirata.

-Creo que sí es una buena idea, pero ¿y si le dicen a las autoridades que estamos vivos?

-No creo que les vayan a creer.

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso, Chica?

-Bueno, porque… no lo sé, simplemente lo creo. Además, podríamos hacerlos jurar que no digan nada de nosotros.

-Pero ellos no confiarán, ¿o sí? Se aterran de nosotros-Bonnie parecía algo desanimado.

-Eso es porque lo único que hacemos es asustarlos-habló Foxy.

-Exacto-concluyó Chica.

-Bueno. Entonces creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Hablaremos con el guardia de esta noche-todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el líder de su grupo-De acuerdo; fin de la junta. Pueden hacer lo que gusten y descansar para esta noche.

Los tres asintieron. Bonnie se había retirado para seguir con su guitarra, esta vez para tocar una canción, y Foxy se dirigía a la cueva de pirata como siempre acostumbraba. Chica miró a Freddy y puso una sonrisa alegre.

-Todo estará bien-había adivinado lo que su compañero pensaba. Se estaba preocupando por sus amigos sin recordar que son fuertes tanto ficica como mentalmente, y además, solo era un guardia.

-Gracias. Ahora ve a hacer algo que gustes en lo que cae la noche-Chica asintió y fue a donde su amigo zorro. Freddy suspiró.

Esta noche sería diferente.

-.-.-.-

-Al fin tengo la oportunidad…-una voz resonó en las sombras de una sala oscura. La figura de un oso animatronico que era difícil de distinguir observaba a los otros cuatro que rondaban por la pizzería.

Postró una expresión seria mientras analizaba lo que pasaba, o lo que pasaría.

Los cuatro animatronicos que solían ser amados, aquellos que se convirtieron en asesinos sin darse cuenta, ¿querían hacerse amigos del guardia de esta noche?

Sin duda eso no estaría bien para el "jefe", aquél que les dio vida para que obtuvieran una dichosa "justicia". Pero él sabía que los engañaba. "Él" quería venganza y solo usaba a los cuatro chicos como sus marionetas… irónicamente.

No podía juzgarlos, el mismo había sido su marioneta. Pero no más. Al fin tenía ante sus oscuros ojos una oportunidad para obtener lo que realmente necesitaban, tanto él como sus amigos, algo que su "jefe" no creía necesario más sin embargo era lo más esencial…

Ayuda.

**Si desean preguntar, opinar o sugerirme algo pueden decírmelo a través de un review. Se los agradecería mucho y respondería las preguntas al principio de cada capítulo. Aceptare con gusto lo que me digan mientras no sea ofensivo o negativo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Ok. He vuelto! Aquí está el cap 2 y espero que les guste. Mis caps no son muy largos, pero es porque también tengo otros fics en mi libreta que tal vez publique cuando termine este fic (o igual mientras subo este). En fin, un agradecimiento para: Showwiie-23, Shinoby Nehory y pinkierose230502. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a una historia creada por ocio X3. En fin, el tiempo es oro y los dejó leer.**

**FNAF es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, yo solo escribí el fic.**

-¡Hey!-exclamó Chica al alcanzar a su amigo zorro-Ja, no pudiste escapar-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Aunque hubiera sabido que me seguías, no lo habría intentado-Foxy le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello?-río-En fin, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Nada en especial. No es que haya mucho que hacer ahí dentro-dijo refiriéndose a la cueva de pirata donde pasaba casi todo el día. En efecto, aunque el lugar fuera acogedor estar solo sin hacer nada más que pensar o leer algunos libros que quedaron abandonados llegaba a hartarte.

-Oh, esto… ¿Te molestaría si me quedo contigo un rato?-preguntó Chica algo ruborizada.

-En lo absoluto, sería un honor y tu compañía es muy agradable.

-Jeje, gracias creo.

-No es nada-contestó mientras abría las cortinas estrelladas una vez que llegaron. La invitó a pasar y entró después de ella.

_Mientras tanto._

Bonnie había terminado de tocar su guitarra y comenzaba a aburrirse. Miró a Freddy, quien observaba el reloj de la pared cerca del escenario, una actividad extraña pues un reloj viejo o merecía tanta atención. ¿o sí?

-Hey, ¿qué haces?-preguntó al llegar al lado de su amigo.

-Nada importante-contestó sin más.

-Seep… Oye, ¿por qué no has dejado de mirar el reloj?

-Ah, simplemente me parece algo sorprendente como el tiempo pasa rápidamente. ¿Será cierto eso que dicen de que el tiempo es oro?

-¿Oro? ¿El tiempo tiene tanto valor? No sabía que el tiempo se podía comprar y vender-el conejo lavanda sonó sorprendido.

-No, no. Creo que es más en sentido metafórico.

-Ahh… ok, eso tiene más sentido para mí. Pero, ¿eso por qué te interesa?

-Sé que podríamos decir que somos infinitos, pero ¿no te has preguntado sí algún día dejaremos este mundo?

-…-hubo un pequeño silencio. Los dos sintieron una corazonada como si eso significara algo-Na, no creo, solo tendrían que repararnos y ya como hicieron hace poco.

-Repararnos… supongo que tienes razón. Aun así, no dejo de preguntarme eso.

-Bueno, pero creo que por ahora no hay que preocuparse. ¡Cierto! Hay que prepararnos para esta noche-dijo Bonnie antes de retirarse para recoger su guitarra e irse a descansar. Se veía algo emocionado, al igual que los otros dos chicos. Y bueno, Freddy también lo estaba.

A veces pensaba como sería si no tuvieran que asustar a los guardias y meterlos en trajes. No haría daño intentar ser amigos del guardia, sería como cuando se trataban entre ellos. Tener a un amigo más sonaba interesante y emocionante sin duda.

Decidió sentarse en el escenario para descansar un rato pues la noche iba a ser animada y quizás algo larga.

¿Sería el guardia su amigo como esperaban?

Había que intentarlo, ¿no?

-.-.-.-

11:50 P.M.

Mike caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su oficina, claro que con los nervios a flor de piel. Esperaba encontrarse con un chico nervioso por su primer día, o uno que le estuviera restando importancia a las cosas, pero al llegar…

-¿A-ah?-exclamó al ver a una chica acomodándose la gorra que era parte del uniforme.

-¿Ju? Oh, tú debes ser quien va a trabajar conmigo. Soy Cindy James-saludó mientras extendía su mano para dar un saludo cordial.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sin darle la mano a su compañera de trabajo. Esta bajó su mano y con una mirada extrañada le respondió.

-¿No te avisaron que ibas a trabajar conmigo?

-No, eso ya lo sabía, pero no deberías estar aquí.

¿Qué? Oh…-dijo como entendiendo algo-debes preocuparte por la paga. No te preocupes, no te la quitaré ni nada parecido.

-¡Eso no me preocupa!-Mike comenzaba a exaltarse. Esa chica era ingenua, no sabía que este trabajo podía ser su último.

-Vamos, ¿te molesta trabajar con alguien más?

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir…

-¿Eres machista o algo así?

-¿Q-qué?-entonces entendió que ella preguntaba eso por el hecho de que era mujer-¡No, no!

-Bien, ¿entonces por qué te molesta que este aquí trabajando?-Cindy sonaba entre intrigada y fastidiada.

-¡No me molesta! ¿Qué no sabes lo que sucede aquí?

-Sí, los guardias desaparecen, pero…

-¡No! ¡Ellos no desaparecen!-dijo aún más exaltado mientras la sacudía de los hombros.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues…-no sabía cómo expresarse. Era obvio que no le iba a creer hasta que viera a los animatronicos moviéndose.

Justo en ese instante, unas pisadas comenzaron a escucharse. Mike observó el reloj y vio la hora.

12:00 A.M.

El turno ya había empezado.

-.-.-.-

Cuando Freddy observó que eran las 11:57 de la noche, les avisó a sus amigos que ya era hora de hacer lo que tenían planeado. Iban a cambiar un poco la forma en cómo se movían.

Bonnie fue el primero que se animó a acercarse. Pasó tranquilamente por los lugares y pasillos sin quedarse viendo fijamente a las cámaras como acostumbraba. Se detuvo cuanto estuvo en la ventana izquierda de la oficina de guardia. De repente se encendió la luz y luego se cerró la puerta.

-¡EPH!-escuchó el grito ahogado de una chica. Pero si sus ojos estaban bien, ¿había visto dos guardias?

Mientras Bonnie pensaba, Chica hizo lo mismo que su amigo solo que del lado derecho. También caminaba sin prisa y no miraba a las cámaras. Cuando pasó por la cocina, accidentalmente tiró unos sartenes.

-_*CLANK**PING*_

-Ups…-murmuró. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la ventana de la oficina, del lado derecho obviamente.

-…-la luz se encendió durante unos segundos y la puerta se cerró. Había visto al guardia, ¿no era el que siempre lograba salirse con la suya durante la noche?

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la izquierda.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Bonnie a Foxy, quien había llegado a tocar la puerta.

-Tocando la puerta-contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Bonnie lo miró con rostro enojado.

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Tal vez así nos abran. ¿No se te había ocurrido eso?-volvió a responder, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Bonnie se dio cuenta de ello y se cruzó de brazos.

-Cállate…-Foxy soltó una risa corta y burlona.

Del otro lado se encontraban Chica y Freddy. La gallina solo miraba por la ventana tratando de llamar la atención de los guardias para que la saludaran.

-Jo… no me hacen caso-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Tal vez si los dos hacemos señas nos hagan caso.

Efectivamente, luego de unos minutos la luz se volvió a encender, pero solo para volver a ser apagada inmediatamente.

-Vamos, no hay nada malo en saludar-exclamó Chica algo enojada y con las manos en la cintura. Freddy solo suspiró pues comenzaba a pensar que no lograrían su cometido. Sin embargo, el lugar se volvió un poco más oscuro y las puertas se abrieron solas.

-¡GA!-expresaron los guardias. Freddy comenzó a caminar dentro de la oficina. Los guardias esperaban lo peor. La chica detrás mientras temblaba y el chico preparado para defenderse

-… Buenas noches-habló con una voz normal aunque algo electrónica.

-… ¿A-ah?-expresaron los guardias en sorpresa y confusión.

-.-.-.-

Un oso animatronico se encontraba escondido en las sombras. Estaba analizando lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros y los guardias.

-Golden…-sonó una voz un poco chillona pero siniestra, como la de un lunático. El mencionado volteó y se encontró con el "jefe"-Sabes bien lo que tiene que suceder, ¿no es así?-lo último lo dijo con voz gruesa y maligna.

-Por supuesto, pero, ¿no quisiera ver como sus planes decaen poco a poco?-dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros.

-…-el "jefe" pensó durante unos segundos-Hm… Supongo que sería divertido. Bien pensado, Golden-nuevamente al decir lo último cambió a la voz chillona de antes.

-…-Golden no dijo nada más.

-Ahora ve a la parte de atrás. Ya sabes a quien quiero que busques.-Golden asintió y se fue. El "jefe" miró a los otros cuatro y sus ojos azules cambiaron a ser unos pequeños puntos blancos rodeados de un mar negro y oscuro, al mismo tiempo, potaba una sonrisa siniestra. Entonces, se desvaneció.

-.-.-.-

Golden se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la pizzería. Ya había encontrado a quien debía buscar pero ahora exploraba un poco. Entonces su vista captó algo que no esperaba.

Cerca de unos botes se encontraban escondidos unos animatronicos, tirados y apagados. Golden sabía quiénes eran. Encendió a los cuatro por medio de un switch que se encontraba escondido detrás de sus espaldas. Se alejó un poco y esperó a ver respuesta. Entonces vio a una animatronica que era una coneja azul.

Esta abrió los ojos.

**Aclaraciones: 1) Sí, soy shiper (o me gusta la pareja) de Foxy y Chica, es mi OTP (solo algunos entenderán). 2) Puse a BonBon (o Toy Bonnie/Bonnie 2.0) como mujer. 3)… Emh… Feliz año nuevo atrasado? XD**

**Si gustan, dejen sus reviews y preguntas, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y se los agradecería mucho (si dejan reviews les doy galletas y chocolates! Okno) en fin, trataré de publicar el siguiente cap lo más pronto posible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Bien, aquí el cap 3. Es un poco más corto, pero como dije, es porque tengo otros fics y debo atender cosas en mi casa XD Un agradecimiento a Showwiie-23 :3 me alegro de que te vaya gustando la historia, te envió un abrazo y un chocolate lol, y otro para pinkierose230502, no te preocupes, trataré de seguir con el fic. Otra cosa, he visto que luego de revisar y checar mis capítulos hay algunas faltas de ortografía (que la mayoría son porque se borra una letra) esto parece ser obra de Fanfiction e.e lo digo porque uso auto-corrector en mi Word y me aseguro de leer lo que escribo, pero al subirlo a la página sucede esto. Así que perdonen si alguna palabra no la llegan a entender, y con gusto aceptare cualquier consejo o crítica (mientras no sea ofensiva). En fin, ya saben que el juego y sus personajes no son míos, solo el fic. Disfruten ;D**

Mike y Cindy no comprendían lo que sucedía. ¿Freddy acababa de saludarlos? Sin saber cómo, la energía regresó y la oficina encendió su luz.

-¿Q-qué… qué está sucediendo?-Cindy sin duda estaba con pánico y confusión.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó Mike, pensando que ellos le responderían. Los animatronicos se miraron entre sí.

-Saludar-volvió a hablar el oso.

-¿Saludar?-exclamaron incrédulos los dos guardias.

-Sí, saludar. Sabemos que esto los confundirá, pero no queremos asustarlos.

-¿Están bromeando?-Mike se notaba entre asustado e irritado.

-No, les aseguramos que no. ¿Cierto?-los otros tres asintieron con sonrisas amigables en sus rostros. Cindy, quien estaba aparentemente más tranquila, se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda.

-… Ahem-y salió de la oficina hacía algún lado. Bonnie y Foxy se quedaron extrañados.

-Entonces, ¿están diciendo que no van a atacar?

-Absolutamente. Solo intentamos ser amigables-Mike se levantó de su silla mirando fijamente a Freddy. Se acercó a él y elevó su mano lentamente hasta estar cerca del hocico del oso, más específicamente, a su nariz.

-_*Squee*_

Los 3 animatronicos que estaban a los lados trataban de aguantarse la risa, Freddy simplemente se encontraba sorprendido.

-¿Podría decirme por qué ha hecho eso?-preguntó amablemente.

-No lo sé-respondió Mike alzándose de hombros.

-… pff, eso sonó muy adorable-habló Chica tratando de disimular su risa. Los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-_*Squee**Squee*-_el mismo Freddy tocó su nariz aún sorprendido.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso.

-… pff… jajaja-Mike comenzó a reírse también y Freddy se contagió de la risa sin motivo alguno. Los 5 tardaron un poco en calmar las carcajadas, hasta tenían pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.-¿Realmente no sabías que tu nariz hacía eso?-preguntó aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, en lo absoluto.

-Jaja, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes hubiera sido genial-rio Bonnie.

-No tanto como lo fue ahorita-Chica limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Aunque no fue tan divertido como la vez que Bonnie fue a la cocina tropezándose a cada rato con las cosas de la cocina.-mencionó Foxy y los otros dos también rieron. Bonnie se ruborizó por la vergüenza.

-¡E-estaba oscuro! ¿Ok?-dijo tratando de defenderse-Además ese golpe con la olla si me dolió.

-Bueno, bueno, cálmate… al menos no resbalaste cuando ibas corriendo por el pasillo de la izquierda-habló Chica haciendo que Bonnie y Mike volvieran a ser parte de las risas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No era mi día-dijo Foxy riendo al recordar su propio accidente.

-Jaja, ¿en serio eso les pasa a ustedes?-preguntó Mike.

-Pues sí, es normal, ¿no?-el guardia se quedó algo pensante ante la respuesta de Chica. Nunca había pensado que los animatronicos a los que les temía tanto eran agradables y completamente normales. Estaban en un ambiente tranquilo y se sentía como si fueran… amigos.

Él nunca había tenido amigos o se había reído tanto como en ese instante. ¿Quién habría pensado que su primera amistad sería con ellos?

-.-.-.-

-… ¿Ah?... ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó la coneja azul observando el lugar. Miró a sus amigos que estaban igual de confundidos.

-¿Uh? ¿BonBon?-habló un oso café claro con sombrero y corbata de moño negro.

-¿Chicos?-dijo una gallina amarilla con un babero y una prenda rosada.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde carajo estamos?-preguntó una zorra blanca con un gran moño rojo en su cuello.

-¿Mangle? ¡Mangle!-exclamó la gallina al ver a su mejor amiga.

-Em… hola-dijo con una voz neutral.

-¡Miren!-BonBon apuntó a una puerta que estaba abierta. Durante unos segundos se había visto una figura pero había desaparecido. Los cuatro entraron y vieron el interior de la pizzería.

-¿La pizzería?-habló el oso-Está diferente.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién viene?-BonBon mantenía sus orejas rectas para escuchar más atentamente.

Los cuatro esperaron a ver quién se acercaba.

-.-.-.-

Cindy caminaba con un semblante confundido. ¿Era real? ¿Lo que estaba sucediendo era real? Estaba tan confundida que se había olvidado porque trabajaba ahí. Su jefe no le iba a creer que los robots se movían y hablaban como personas normales.

-Cindy…-escuchó una voz. Volteó y miró a un oso dorado con los ojos rojos rodeados de negro.

-¡G-GAH!-soltó un grito ahogado-¿Q-quién… qué?-trató de hablar.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer dañ ó, aunque por su voz seria y, a su parecer, algo oscura no le creyó.

-¡¿C-cómo lo sé?!

-Ah… mira, escúchame. Necesito su ayuda… necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?-preguntó algo más tranquila e intrigada, pues notó la preocupación y suplica en la voz del oso, aunque fuera muy difícil de notar. Además, su trabajo la había hecho así.

-… Ellos.

-¿Los animatronicos?

-… Promete que no dirás nada.

-…-Cindy se quedó callada y pensante. Asintió algo incrédula. No estaba segura de que hablaba, pero la voz que sonaba suplicante por parte del oso la hacía pensar que debía confiar en sus palabras.

Iba en contra de lo que debía hacer con respecto a su trabajo como agente de detective, pero… lo haría. Confiaría en él.

… Un minuto… ¿CÓMO ES QUE SABÍA SU NOMBRE?

**Ok, aquí el final de este cap. Si, esta corto, lo siento. En fin, como pueden ver a Toy Bonnie la he llamado BonBon y pues Mangle es Mangle XD les puse así para diferenciarlas de los otros dos (más por Bonnie, ya que andar diciendo Bonnie y Toy Bonnie se me hace un rollo, lol) Sin embargo, aún no tengo idea de cómo ponerle a Toy Chica y a Toy Freddy para diferenciarlos. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden ponerla en un review junto a sus opiniones y comentarios :3 se los agradecería.**


End file.
